The Simpsons: Number 7G01 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Paul Germain Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Matt Greoning & Sam Simon Directed by David Silverman Kent Butterworth Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Penny Marshall Also Starring Hank Azaria Christopher Collins June Foray Paul Wilson Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant George Meyer Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editor John Swartzwelder Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animator Director Gabor Csupo Animation Producers Sherry Argaman Margot Pipkin Associate Producers J. Michael Mendel Craig Knizek Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs Songs Written by Perez Pado Orchestrations Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Don Barrozo Script Supervisor Doris Grau Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editor Suhail Kafity Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Bill Theiderman Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Daris Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith J.D. Maria Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Robert Cohen TJ Tucan Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong Todd Stein Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to the Associate Producer Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Directors Rick Bowman Mike Girard S.J. Kim Animation Production Managers Sherry Argaman Barbara Donatelli Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard David Silverman Kent Butterworth Steven Moore Character Design Matt Greoning Dan Haskett Dale Hendrickson Sam Simon Background Design Phil Ortiz Layout Artists Carlos Baeza Mike Kazaleh Bronwen Barry Sue Kroyer Tibor Belay Istvan Majoros Moon Hwan Choi Jim McLean Tom Coppola Swinton Scott Steve Fellner Eric Stefani Ray Johnson Gregg Vanzo J.C. Wegman Animators Tibor Belay Mike Gerard Ken Bruce Dan Haskett Craig Clark Jang Woo Lee Ed DeMattia Eduardo Olivares Steve Fellner Masha Oshiro Gregg Vanzo Main Title Design David Silverman Rick Bugental Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Carol Wyatt Animation Checkers Laurie Hanson Maxine Markota Nikki Vanzo Animation Camera Wm J. Hedge Jim Keefer Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Cleanup Artists Anthony Bell Judith M. River Michael Camarillo Joe Russo Nancy Kruse Eric Stefani Don Judge Kim Taylor Eric Keyes Sherry Wheeler Carol Wyatt Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Richard Cassel Unitel Video Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Publicist Linda Brown Presentation Art Leroy Radcliffe The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G01 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:End Credits Category:20th Television Category:Gracie Films Category:Fox Network